SACRIFICE AND A CURSE
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: takato merges with guimon to save rika can rika save him ? or will she end up taiming him? resposted for the final time RE-WRITTE IN PROGRESS CHAPTER 3 NOW UP
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

**SACRIFICE**

The bell rang signaling the end of another boring school day; slowly a red headed girl stood up from her seat, gathered her things and walked out of her classroom and towards her home. Her mind fills with dread when she thinks about what is awaiting her, despite looking as strong and confident as she always does she is any thing but those things, she has been trough so much in the last past couple of months, that it has began to take its toll on her, and even tough she has renamon she couldn't help but feel alone and filled with guilt.

Behind her a girl watched her friend with a frown on her face, she couldn't stand to see her friend suffer like this, rika had changed from being the strong confident of the group to the brooding and loner of the group, what worried her was that despite there attempts at cheering her up rika refused to be around them. She hardly spoke to ryo and henry, looking at her friend she couldn't help but be reminded of what had happened and of what they had lost, rushing to catch up to her she slowly taps her shoulder and smiles when the red head turns to face her.

"Hey rika"

Turning around a small smiled played on rika is face, her cheerful friend jeri had apparently decided to walk home with her, or at least accompany her, which was fine with her since she hated walking home alone. With no one to talk to her, her mind would always race with millions of thoughts and question, on how that day could have been prevented how she should be the one too…, So many things could have gone different and yet they hadn't, and now she was paying for it, they were all paying for it.

"Hey Jeri what's up?"

The gloomy feel that rika gave made jeri frown, despite knowing that the her friend was not the social type she refused to let her dwell in self pity, she knew from first hand experience how well those train of thoughts could lead her.

"Nothing much, just Henry and I going out tonight"

Right on time, it never failed every Friday Henry would take the girl out and every Friday jeri would ask her the same thing, despite enjoying the distraction that jeri offered to her mind she really had no time for going out and having fun, not when she had him at home. Jeri noticing the change in Rika is face frowned and took a deep breath, she knew that she should just stop pestering the girl but she couldn't do it, not when she saw how depressed rika was.

"You know me and henry were wondering"

"No"

They did this dance every day and yet jeri refused to give up, she would always pester her or tell her to go out with ryo or to at least hang out with them, that was a subject that had caused her and jeri to grow distant from one another. The girl would always tell her how good a couple she and the digimon king would make, all the while annoying her with the damn subject. But what was worse was the fact that when ever jeri hung out with her, henry always tagged along, ever since the incident she hadn't been able to look at henry with out some form of glare accompanying her glanced, she couldn't never forgive him or ryo for what they had taken from her.

"Rika come on, it will do you some good to get out of your home once in a while"

"We have been trough this how many times?"

"Several, but I refuse to let you suffer over his death, you need to move on"

"With ryo?"

The anger was radiation off of the read head and jeri took a deep breath, she had to make rika understand that it was better to move forwards and not get stuck in the past, she had done it and in the end it had caused nothing but pain.

"With who ever you chose, just let takato go"

"Leave him out of this"

"I won't, you're not the only one who was hurt after what happened, but we all moved on, when are you going to stop living in the past and join us here in the present?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Rika turned around to leave but jeri grabbed her by the arm, rika glared at her and pushed her away, she didn't need this right, she knew that the others were worried about her but if they knew what she knew.

"Rika!"

It was to late, she had pushed her friend and she had pushed back, now she might pulled back from them all together, closing her eyes jeri shock her head and walked over to her boyfriends Is home, it was time they all had a chat about rika and how they could be helping her. Rika arrived home and closed her eyes, she had been rude and right down stubborn with jeri, that meant that she could go and talk to henry about it, which meant that she would have to deal with all of them once they figured out a plan to deal with her.

"Are you ok?"

Renamon looked at her tamer who nodded, she wasn't all right the digimon could tell but she also knew when not to push a subject, rika would talk to her when the time was right.

"Yeah, just….i just wish they would give me some space you know"

"I do"

Rika smiled and took a deep breath, calming down she walks towards her room and then looks at the little shed on her back yard, frowning she turns towards renamon, the digimon is eyes are fixed on the shed as well.

"Shall i feed him?"

"No. I'll do it, he might wonder were I am or something"

Renamon nodded and banished leaving rika to walk towards the kitchen, silently a routine starts, she fills a dish with some water and another with some food and bread, carefully she maneuvers herself on to the back yard and over to the old shed. Renamon appears silently behind rika and slowly opens the shed is doors for her tamer, placing a hand over rika shoulder she smiles at her tamer.

"Are you ok?"

"No"

Rika smiles and steps trough the doors; inside a figure looks up at her and smiles, stepping out of the shadows rika can see two red glowing eyes looking at her; piercing her very soul, she freezes in place when the long bat like wings coming from underneath his brown hair poke out into the light. He takes a step forward to greet her, and rika smiles slightly and tries to be strong but fails miserably, he reminds her so much of the goggle head, the pain comes back at not having him with her, at having him instead.

"R…rika"

The creature speaks and she smiles a faint smiled, his voice is mixed with this being, the goggle head is eyes are also visible, but he is not him.

"I-I brought you some food and water so eat up ok"

The creature nods and sniffs the food that is placed in front of him, he smiles up at rika and the girl takes a step back, adverting her gaze from his, she is unable to look at him, not when he is outside of the shadows.

"T-thank you ...rika, but why the...look of...Sadness"

The creature tried to move but was held back by the chains on both his hands and tail, a low growl made rika shiver. She didn't want to go trough this but she knew that if she didn't face him he would have gone looking for her, the part that was still takato care for her that is why he was here, because he was still her goggle head, deep down he was still takato as much as he was guimon.

"I had a tough day merger"

The digimon/human hybrid walks a feet towards rika but once again he is held back by the chains, frowning he glares at them and then turns to face rika who in turn looks away from him. He still has the face of a human but he also has guimon is marks on his face along with those cursed feral eyes, his body remained that of a human but his hands and feet had changed, looking like those of guimon. It was her fault he was like that, it was her fault that he had ended up merged with guimon, and it was her fault he didn't remember any thing.

The silence made merger frown, slowly he bent down and began to lick some water from his bowl, the slurping and lapping sounds made rika frown and turned her face away from him, she couldn't look at him, not while he was like this.

"Why do you look away?"

She could see the anger behind his eyes and knew what was coming, another one of his temper tantrums.

"It's disgusting to see you drink"

He knew it was a lie, she attacked him first because he was going to attack her, they played this game often enough to know what was coming.

"Then why keep me here if I am so repulsive to you, is it because of the way my face makes you remember the goggle head tamer? Is it because you feel guilty?"

"He made his choice!"

"Because you were in danger and you, you broke him"

"SHUT UP!"

Rushing out of the small shed rika slammed the door behind her, and falls to the ground tear falling from her face, it was hard so damn hard to deal with him, but she had to do this, she knew that she could save him. Renamon looking on wanted to kill merger, but she remembered; that it was not rika is fault but her own because she wasn't there to protect rika, she wasn't strong enough to save her tamer.

"Rika…"

"Renamon...j-just ...I don't think I can do this"

"Let me take care of him for now you need to go and rest"

"...j-just don't hurt him"

"...Never"

Rika nodded and walked back inside her house. Leaving renamon to deal with merge, renamon looks inside the shed and sees the hybrid chewing on the food, she hates to see them like this, she didn't like to see a once great warrior and a good friend so badly hurt, the mere thought hurt her perhaps more than it hurt rika. Once they had merged takato is personality had all but vanished, but for guimon it had been different, only basic instincts remained, his consciousness was no were to be found and that was what worried her so much.

FLASH BACK

A digital field had appeared in Shinjuku park, but this digital field was unlike any thing they had ever seen, the cloud was pitched dark and red energy was emerging from within it. A growl pierced the night is silence and from within a digimon appeared. One unlike any thing they had seen before, spikes came out of its body and red eyes looked at each one of them, they knew whom he was the moment his body emerged from the digital field.

"I-it can't be"

Henry looked in horror as the beast emitted a low menacing growl, they knew who this digimon was, he was a corrupt form of a great digimon, a digimon who is power was unlike any thing they had seen before.

"How is this possible, how did he reach our world?"

Ryo clenched his fist in anger, he had battle him once a long time ago, but back then he had been in the digital world and he had been the stronger, this time how ever the bone digimon looked to be twice as strong as last time.

"Skullgraymon"

Rika had seen the card once before, but it was a dangerous one, she had never used it on a card game because its benefits were far out weight by the risks, it killed any thing in sight, and there were only a hand full of digimon that could stop it, its powers were not normal, he was a berserker and killed any thing on sight.

"MOVE!"

Gargomon is scream made them react, but it was to late his hands move faster than they could move and it had managed to slash at renamon, throwing her to the ground it went in for the kill only to be held off by both Henry and ryo is partners, the two digimon in there champion forms had managed to held him off with there attacks, but there attacks had only served as a distraction.

"That's impossible!"

The two tamers looked at there digimon and frowned, it was time to up the ante on this little game. Slashing a couple of cards trough there d-arc there digimon began to glow and soon were replaced by there ultimate forms, Rapidmon frowned and looked at the spot were his attack had connected, looking at his tamer he could see the surprised in Henry is face too.

"Not even a scratch? How is that possible?"

Ryo frowned and slashed a card trough his D-arc, there was little time to act when one of those things showed up so it was time to get the big guns out.

"Digimodify goliath activate!"

In an instant cyberdramon tripled its size and attacked skullgraymon, but the result was the same, the monstrous digimon made a swipe with his hand and sent cyberdramon to the ground, the card is effects died down and ryo is digimon turned back to normal.

"Damn it!"

Ryo looked at the massive digimon and frowned, that was impossible he couldn't be defeated so easily, looking at skullgraymon he could see the digimon take another swipe at renamon and rika. Henry frowned and ordered his digimon to attack but it was doing little to no damage to the bone digimon is body.

"Ryo we have to get rika and renamon out of here"

"He does seem to be targeting them"

Two massive swipe of his hands and all directed at either rika or renamon? That was no coincidence, this digimon was not lost in rage or anger, no, it had a purpose, it was thinking and it had chosen its target.

"Rika its after you!"

"I KNOW!"

Renamon had managed to digivolved into kyuubimon and was dodging as best she could the attacks of the massive skullgraymon, then it happened they had been to slow in there movements and just before the attack connected they were pulled away to safety by a massive clawed hand.

"w-what?"

The claw hand belong to a red digimon, one they were all familiar with, on top of him takato smiled at her and gave her a thumps up, they had seen the digital field and had rushed towards the area as fast as they could, fortunately they had gotten there just in time.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry but guimon was not on his shed, something about looking for a present"

Rika looked at the red digimon who simply cleared his throat, renamon seeing the uncomfortable look on growlmon she decided to speak up and point out that this was not the time to be discussing such matters, focusing back on the battle takato looked at the digimon and frowned, this digimon was in another level one he was all to familiar with.

"We have other problems at the moment"

Takato nodded and turned back to the digimon that had emerged on he real world, there was no way he was an ordinary digimon, no ordinary mega could with stand the attack of two ultimate's with out having any damaged. Since that was the case they needed to become stronger but the power of biomerger was limited, they could no longer reach the mega level and the massive bone digimon didn't give them time to implement a strategy. Ryo and cyberdramon were doing there best but failing miserably.

Then it happen, the massive digimon turned towards them and growled out a warning, guimon growled back and takato knew what had happened, the two had communicated some how.

"What's wrong guimon?"

"He wants rika and kyuubimon"

They knew that skullgraymon was going to attack. they knew they had to do something. takato is heart skipped and guimon knew what was going to happen, summoning all of there strength they began to biomerge. They knew that there options had ran out, if two ultimate level digimon did little to no damage to skullgraymon there attacks would be no different, they needed to become one to stand a chance at defeating the corrupt digimon. Allowing the power of bio-merging to surround there bodies the two immediately knew that something was wrong, they were forcing the evolution, pushing the boundaries in order to reach the mega level.

The other digimon had sensed it too, they could see and feel that things were wrong, this was no ordinary bio-merger, this was different, guimon had used the power of megidramon to merged them, in order for them to become gallantmon they had used the power of the hazard, Takato could feel the rage and the anger coming from within himself and his partner. Soon the dark red energy began to surround the two and then a tower of pure energy engulfed there forms, as the column of energy vanished it left a dark knight standing in there place.

Gallantmon is armor was dark red, his cape a pure shade of black, his eyes no longer yellow but red with anger and hate, all of it directed towards the skullgraymon, his shield now red and yellow began to glow black and then a massive energy beam shoot out. With one hit the battle had ended, skullgraymon was now floating as bits of data, the dark knight turned towards rika and kyuubimon. rika looked at the red and black gallantmon who is red eyes were focused on her, but she was not afraid, something about the knight before her brought a sense of peace and calm within her, she knew that she was safe as long as the being before her were alive.

"W-who is that…?"

Rika heard herself whisper and from beside her she heard renamon is reply, a low whisper just as hers only renamon was more awed struck than her.

"Hazard-gallantmon"

Gallantmon looked at her and knelt down, just as he was about two speak rika saw two of her friend running towards her, she knew that they had mistaken the situation and when she saw there two digimon high up in there sky with there attacks ready to strike she knew that she was right, they were going to attack him and looking closely at the dark knight before her she could see that he was in no shape to withstand the attacks, something had gone haywire, something was weakening him.

" R-rika ...."

The knight spoke her voice and she could hear takato is strain voice coming from the armor knight, something was wrong, it was as if he was in pain or struggling within himself, she wanted to ask him what it was, if she could help but she couldn't they others were to fast, there attacks collided with the knight before she had time to warn him or do any thing.

"CRIMSON CLAWS!"

"TRI-BEAM!"

Both rapidmon and cyberdramon is attacks rang out, they collided with her knight and all then an explosion rocked the earth, the attacks had collided with the knight; the crimson and dark knight screamed as his armor cracked with the force of both the attacks then every thing went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika opened her eyes and rushed towards the bathroom to splash some water on her face, the memories and the dream, it was all to much on her. it was taking its toll but she had to stay by its side, he had sacrifice himself for her he knew that the skullgraymon was going to attack and he merged just to save her, he knew that merging was almost impossible ever since the return of the digimon but he had done it, he had merged to save her and he had paid the price.

"Rika?"

Renamon peered inside the bathroom and saw her tamer, she was a mess, looking at the mirror with worn eyes and a tired expression on her face it made the digimon wonder if keeping merger a secret was such a good idea, rika turned to look at her digimon and smiled, a faint glow of determination showed in her eyes.

"No matter what renamon I will not abandon him"

"Yes we will"

Renamon smiled and nodded, maybe there was still some hope left.

CONTINUED

NOTE : Here is the first chapter re-post, not a lot of changes but some changes I always wanted to do to it, now I am happy with it so yeah.


	2. chapter 2

**A SACRIFICE AND A CURSE **

**Chapter 2**

**The next day she still couldn't the image of merger out of her head, he looked so much like takato that it was getting harder and harder for her to deal with him, she couldn't stand to see him in this state but she couldn't very abandoned him. Walking towards the old shed and opening the door slightly she looks at the form of merger sleeping soundly on the floor, it was as if he didn't have a care in the world, how she envied him. Walking in she smiles when his heads quickly turns towards her, Smiling he stands up and smiles at her, a smile that is returned and for a moment, she does not see the markings on his face, she sees takato her goggle head friend staring back at her. Soon they dance an all too familiar dance one that once it ends will bring them heartache and anguish but one they will never stop doing. **

**Rika is the first to pull away from it, the rattling chains bring back the markings and the soon the goggle head is replaced by merger, looking away from him merger immediately tries to reach out to her only to be stop by the chain bounding him to the floor. **

**"I-I'm sorry for"**

**"It's okay just try and keep your temper down ok"**

**She will not acknowledge what has happened, instead she shifts focus to the previous day is incident and the half breed can only follow, despite what he feels his mind is filled with conflicting ideals and feelings, one minute he is in panting over renamon is scent, the next this girls sends his heart into overdrive. He knows that he is not supposed to be this way but does not know why, and until he figures, it out he must pull away from them. **

**"I-I'm really sorry.....s-some times....I lose control .....i-i get angry"**

**This is what her life had become, they would fight one night and by next morning apologies were given, he would be a raging mass of anger and chaos, but by the time dawn approached, he would be gentle and caring. Slowly she reaches towards him and places her hand on his check; merger can only lean into the touch and wonder why she has such control over him. Rika is eyes soon fill with tears and as they fall merger wishes that he could wipe they away, that he know how to make her stop, but he knows he can't and that he is the cause of her pain.**

**"I have to leave now ok"**

**Pulling away from him, she turns towards the exit and he nods in understanding, she cannot remain here with him as much as he wishes it she has other activities he knows this but he doesn't know what they are or why he knows were she is going.**

**"To school?"**

**"Yeah …but ill be back ok as soon as i get out i will come back here"**

**He nodded and she leaves, walking out of her house she spots renamon in a near by tree, renamon smiles at her and jumps downwards, with a raised eye brow rika wonders what's got renamon in such a good mood. Landing near rika, she throws her a small device and rika smiles, it seem that she has some good news. **

**"I might have found something but i need to check out further ...it will mean having to travel to the digital world ...i know it's dangerous but i believe it is"**

**This was the break they were looking for, takato had used an immense amount of energy and force his bio-merge with guimon in order to save them, and if they had any chance at getting separated at saving both guimon and takato, it had to be on the digital world.**

**"When do we leave?"**

**"Rika?"**

**Renamon smiled and wondered if they could do it, after all the digital world had changed, according to her findings it had become hazardous to any kind of digimon or human, something had happened to it, it was as if it was corrupted. Seeing the determined look on her partner renamon can't help but feel that the nightmare they had been living would soon be over. **

**"Tomorrow ...but what of merger?"**

**"We will take him with us ...I know it's dangerous...but I...."**

**"..Its ok rika I understand"**

**The digimon vanished and rika smiled, walking towards school, a smile covering her face, from up on a tree renamon can only sigh in relief, that smiled rika was wearing had been hidden for the past two years, but now they had hope, hope to restore takato and guimon. A new determination flow trough the digimon, one she had not feel in a long time, it was time to finally bring them back and nothing was going to get in there way, she was going to do every thing in her power to do that and to aid her friend and tamer.**

**"I know you're out there"**

**The voice made her flinch, the hazard he anger and every thing had once again taken over, he couldn't control his emotions, his feelings they were all over the place, but what prevailed over all of them was a deep sense of frustration, which lead to anger. When this happened, he would turn into nothing but a bitter and resentful being, filled with nothing but anger and malice. **

**"What is it that you want?"**

**Appearing within the small shed his eyes immediately locked onto hers. She froze and could not help but stare back at him, something was wrong, he was doing something but she did not care, all she cared about was the way he was looking at her, such strength and power, so appealing. Merger sniffed the air and made a sound much like a growl. Renamon froze, that sound was so alluring, slowly the sound became stronger and stronger, it sent out a warning, this was dangerous but it was so alluring at the same time. Within second remain found herself being drawn to him, her head began to cloud over and she replied to him, she herself began to growl back in response, hers a smaller and gentler growl, merger smiles and swung his tail back and forth, he could smell her, he could feel her excitement. **

**This was wrong, but she didn't care, something deep within her had awoken, something deep within her was coming out, something she couldn't control but didn't want to stop, it was exciting and dangerous and it felt right, slowly her tail began to move, her hips sway from one side to another. HHer panting began to mix with the growls and slowly her body moved in a seductive dance too which merger responded by increasing his growling, each sound becoming increasingly stronger and changing patterns. Renamon is head swam in the sound that prove to alluring to resist, her body began to feel warm, the heat spreading trough her self until it became a fire that she could not extinguish alone, looking towards merger she showed her teeth and moved tail seductively around herself wanting to provoke the male before her. **

**Merger smiled and slammed his tail on the ground, the sound sent shivers down the vixen digimon, she needed to make to find release, slowly she increased her panting and began turned to her back on merger, it was time to provoke he one who was making those sounds. Her tail lifted exposing her, but she didn't care she needed this. Slowly she dropped on all fours presenting herself towards the male who slaps his tail on the ground as his claws dig into the floor. His eyes glow a bright red and renamon is daze increased ten fold, arching her back and exposing herself towards merger she stuck her tail out and bean to move it in the air. She knew that this was leading them to a place were they would get what they wanted, release, just as she began to back towards merger the sound of chains broke trough her daze.**

"**Renamon"**

**The voice broke completely trough her trance, questions began to invade her mind, and within moment she realized what had happened, it was as if a veil had been pulled away from her eyes and she gasped. Turning her head behind her she could see merger is face, his want his need they were all there but he was not her mate. Jumping away from him, she shivered at the realization of what was about to happened. **

**"w-what is wrong"**

**Merge cried in a low growl, the sound sent a wave of heat trough her, but the voice sent a cold shiver down her spine; this was not her mate. **

**"…I ..."**

**No more words were spoken, she needed to get out, his presence was enough to excite her, to cloud her judgment and to play with her emotions, slowly renamon vanished from the shed, scared, confused and nervous. Landing on the roof of rika is how she thought back on what she had been about to do, she was about to do something that was unforgivable. On the shed merger growls in anger and falls to the ground; He didn't know what was wrong, he knew the female was in heat, she was clearly in a mating cycle and he wanted to mate, and yet she had refused him. Something was wrong, he knew this but for the life of him, he could not figure out what.**

**Up on the roof renamon begins to pant and try to control her body and herself, she was scared. Merger had used guimon is data, had used the digimon side of him to excite her and make her want to mate, what was worse was that she was about to comply, but what really scare her was the fact that she had no control over herself. She had no control over her desires, because the truth was, she herself had wanted to mate; looking up at the sky she cursed and made a plea. **

"**Come back to me guimon…"**

**FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wondering around the city had been a past time she had picked up during the time rika was in school; she had nothing better to do, so she would often sought out other means to occupy her time. Training worked for a while but even that activity had ran its course, so in one of her outings she had spotted guimon looking at a squirrel. Curiosity getting the best of her she decided to go and see what the dino/dragon digimon would do. **

"**GOTCHA!"**

**Guimon is exclamation along with his jump made her smile, the little devil was hunting squirrels, she was sure that his tamer had forbade him from doing such activities but she summarized that just as she, he had grown bored with all of his free time. **

"**Ah darn it!"**

**She couldn't help but shake her head, he was fast but those squirrels were faster, the little creature has scampered up the three as soon as guimon had leaped, guimon glared at the offending three before sending a phyrosphere towards it, renamon laughed out loud, this didn't went unnoticed by the guimon who simply glared at her. **

"**PHYROSPHERE!"**

**Renamon opening her eyes panics when she sees the huge fireball rushing towards her, for a split second all thought left her mind and she found herself lifting her hands up. The attack connected but much to her surprised it fizzled out just as it connected. Looking towards guimon she could see the smile on his face, little devil had done it on purpose!. Guimon for the most part was having a blast, renamon is panic face was priceless, she was to busy laughing at him to noticed the oncoming attack until it had been to late, that is why she had panic when she had seen the attack so up close, it was perfect.**

"**DIAMONSTORM!"**

**Guimon is laughter died instantly but then smirked; renamon froze when she saw her attack rushing towards him, the idiot was not even trying to block the attack! Stupid. She should have known better, guimon was not a thinker type, he was an act now think later, cursing her stupidity she hoped her attack did not delete the digimon. Worry began to set in when the attack connected and nothing but dust began to cover the area, stupid she had let her anger get the best of her and had sent the attack full force, stupid, guimon was probably dead by now.**

"**PHYROSPHERE!"**

**Her eyes widen when she saw the attack coming out of the dust and then rushing towards her at full speed, he was alive!**

"**UMPH!"**

**This time she had not shielded her face with her hands and the attack had connected dead centered, it had knocked her to the ground and she was slightly shaken. It was not ever day that a fireball explodes on your face. Hearing laughter the vixen immediately stands up and growls out in anger, that little creep, who did he think he was dealing with!?**

"**You don't look so bad charred"**

"**AAARRGGGGHHH!!"**

**Guimon gulped and then dodged a flying kick to his head, he knew he had done it now, she was down right angry, dodging a claw hand to the face he decided that anger was not the right word, renamon was down right furious!. Dodging and blocking her attacks was fun, smiling he decided to attack as well, this however took renamon by surprised and he managed to land a solid hit with his tail. **

"**This is fun! Let continue!"**

**Renamon is eyes widen, when she saw his three claw hand rushing towards her, jumping away from his she could help but feel a sense of excitement entering her body, guimon was surprisingly fast and could use that tail of his as a third appendage, it was her turn to dodge and avoid the red digimon is attacks. She smiled and had to agree with guimon this was fun, it was better than running around doing nothing in the city, smirking she counter and managed to nail the guimon in the head. She smiled when his eyes turned to swirls and he stumbled clumsily away from her, guimon groaned and rubbed his head, that was good hit. **

"**Did that hurt? Poor baby"**

**Guimon frowned at renamon is taunting but then saw the amused smiled on the vixen is face and smirked at her, if she wanted to plan it like that. **

"**Yes it hurt, want to make it better?"**

"**W-what?"**

**Guimon smirk turned into a full fledge smiled when he saw the startled expression on renamon is face. The fox digimon realizing that she had been had glares at him, and was about to retaliate but she was overwhelmed the absurdity of the situation and soon she too started laughing. Who would have thought that this day would be fill with so many surprises, first she spots guimon hunting squirrels, then he attacks her, she attacks him and they reached this point. The more she thought about the more amused she became and soon the two digimon filled the small clearing with laughter. **

"**That was fun!"**

**As the laughter died down guimon spoke and looks at renamon with a big smile on his face, the kitsune smiles and nods, he was right she hadn't had this much fun in forever. Guimon walks towards a three and takes cover under the shade, signaling her to follow she found no harm in it and decides to accompany the little digimon on this day, who knows what else might happened. **

"**You always chase squirrels?"**

**Sitting down beside him, she found his presence calming, and soon she leaned back on the three and looked at the clouds, guimon nodded and played with the grass on the ground.**

"**Pretty much, it gets pretty boring with out takato around, you?"**

**Turning towards him she smiled when she saw that all of his attention was now on her, it would seem that she had underestimated the little digimon, when she first meet him she was sure he couldn't keep up a normal conversation and yet here he was chatting away. **

"**I wonder around the city, like you, with out rika its get pretty boring"**

"**Not today though"**

**She smiled at him and nodded.**

"**No not today"**

**It was the truth, she had, had more fun today than she did in most days, the red digimon had given not only saved her from her boredom, but had proven quite the entertainer and sparing partner, she smiled and closed her eyes. If she thought about it guimon wasn't that bad of a guy, he hadn't brush her off or insulted her in all the time they had been together, unlike some other digimon she could see herself spending a lot more time with him. **

"**Ummhh, renamon?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I think you should wash your face"**

"**ummmhh?"**

"**It's just weird seeing you black instead of yellow"**

**Her eyes snap open and guimon chuckles, if it wasn't for her fur he could swear that she was blushing. She immediately bolted from her position, turning towards him she glared at him and proceeded to point an accusing finger at him.**

"**You are the one responsible for it, so I demand that you bring me some water!"**

**She was kidding of course, but guimon simply chuckled, stood up and nodded. **

"**All right, I guess I can do that, I did shoot that after all, ill be right back"**

**Renamon raised an invisible eyebrow and shoots him an inquisitive look.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah sure, follow me and ill show you a nice clear lake were you can wash that grime off"**

"**A-ah…t-thank you"**

**Guimon nodded and smiled, signaling her to follow renamon did so with out saying any thing, looking towards guimon she realize that he was not your average digimon, in fact he was the first of his kind if she wasn't mistaking. She had heard rika and takato talking and he had told her tamer about guimon is origins, how he had created him. **

"**Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**Snapping her out of her thoughts, she quickly looks away and shakes her head. **

"**No reason"**

"**Oookay"**

**Cursing herself for staring she wonders once more why he didn't say something rude to her, why he didn't just push her away like impmon always did. Now that she thought about it, guimon was not like the others. Leomon had been a gentle man and warrior but he was to stiff and took things way to seriously, cyberdramon while strong was a psychopath whom only thought in fighting and terriermon was a lazy careless digimon. None of them were like guimon.**

"**Why are you like this?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I was thinking and you are surprisingly likable"**

**Guimon smiled and scratched the back of his head, out of all the things that renamon could have ask, why did she go there, it was not as If he knew the answer, he was just being himself.**

"**I don't know, I just am who I am"**

"**Oh…you changed a lot too"**

"**When we first meet I was just born, what did you expect"**

**Renamon smiled, that made sense, his voice was different back then too, so it seem that he had grown up.**

"**And now?"**

"**Now? Well I am not a day old"**

**She nodded, so he didn't grow, he just assimilated all of his surroundings and adapted just like all other digimon, he just needed a time to adapt more so than normal digimon since he had been created by a human. **

"**Why so many questions?"**

**Renamon found herself once again snapping out of her thoughts, looking at guimon she could see the worry on his face; she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. **

"**Don't worry I still like you"**

"**You do?"**

**The question surprised her and made her frown, had she been that antisocial to the others?**

"**Well yes, like I said you are not like the others, impmon is always rude to me and the others, well they are"**

**They were bothersome, terriermon was always teasing her to no end, cyberdramon gave her the creeps and marineangemon and guardramon were well they were unique, guimon hearing the explanation could now understand renamon is antisocial behavior, she didn't socialize with them because she didn't to make friend, she just didn't want to deal with problematic situations. **

"**I can talk to terriermon and impmon if you like, I am sure terriemon would stop teasing you, but impmon"**

**She smiled once more; he was truly one of a kind digimon.**

"**Thank you guimon but you don't have to do what, besides if you do terriermon would tease both of us"**

**Guimon chuckle at that, he knew how his little bunny friend was and knew that renamon was right, if he told terriermon to stop teasing renamon so much then he would in turn tease them both together. What surprised him was how renamon had spoken about impmon, after every thing she had done for him, he was sure that the little imp would be her friend for life if not something more. **

"**Your right, but I never did get the feeling you liked me that much"**

"**That was a mistake on my part"**

"**Oh?"**

"**I assume that your childish behavior was who you were, so I liked you but I never bother to get to know you and so I stayed away from you"**

"**I see, well then I am glad we meet today"**

"**As am I"**

**The two smiled at each other and off they went to find a guimon is little lake, all the while the two couldn't help but feel like this was the beginning of good friendship. **

**ENDFLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CONTINUED….. **

**So the story continues, yes I know rebirth takes a lot of time but I have to do it darn it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A**

**SACRIFICE AND A CURSE**

**Chapter 3**

"**Call of the king dance of a queen**"

School couldn't end quick enough for Rika, there was the constant reminder that despite every thing that had happened her life remained the same, her mother despite promising her to spend more time with her had gone back to her busy work life, her grandmother was once again addicted to the internet and she was left out yet again. Words that is what they were, sweet words given in hopes that there neglect could be over looked and for her to understand, but to her it was another proof to not trust any one, every one had lied to her why did she think that things would be different once the digimon disasters were stopped.

Every single person so far had let her down, but she knew of one who had not done so, despite the others moving on with there lives and branching out he was a constant in every one is lives. The stupid goggle head refused to give up on his team, on his friend and he had been the one to keep them together. But now with his absence things had began to change and not for the better, the other tamers with no leader to glue keep them as one had quickly followed ryo the digimon king and reformed under his banner. That is why she was in this situation to begin with. Once again, like before rika was being confronted by her friend Jeri, out of all of the tamers she was like takato always friendly to all of them but so different, while takato spoke his mind and could lead others the girl was a follower and far too timid.

Now followed by two boys, she was being stared down because she had refused to join them in there little patrol over the city. While it was true that major digimon activities had all but stopped there were still digimon popping out on to the real world, and they along side Hypnos had taken it upon them to become earth is protectors. Rika knew the two boys and knew that this little excuse to patrol the city was nothing more than another means for her to spend more time with ryo akiyama. Apparently, Jeri had gotten into her head that they belong together, Ryo unfortunately had also agreed.

"Hey rika how have you been?"

She wanted to give them a sarcastic reply but she could not, if she was honest with herself, she knew that despite every thing the patrols were necessary, something had been stirring in the digital world and the arrivals on the real world were getting more frequent than before.

"Fine"

jeri shock her head and walked beside rika a smiled spreading over her face, she knew that after takato is death Rika had not been the same, hell none of them were the same after the brown hair kid is death but they knew that they could not dwell on his death, not for the rest of there lives. They each moved on, but Rika refused to do so.

"Yamaki reported some disturbance on the shout side of Shinjuku; we thought it was a good idea if you would come"

Rika glared at Jeri and shook her head, pulling her headphones out of her backpack she put them on and press play on the I-pod player. The music quickly drowns out Jeri is voice, the puppet girl frowns at her friends and see her put on a pair of glasses, with that done rika turns around and smirks.

"Have fun"

The digimon queen walks away, all the while ignoring Jeri is shouting, Rika frowns and shakes her head she has no time for this, renamon might have found a portal to the digital world and if that is the case then they are one-step close to getting takato back. She hates to admit it but she has missed the goggle head is presence, he had become a constant in her life and as much as she hated to admit it, he was the only one that understood her. That stood by her side and was there for her when ever she needed some one.

"Hey wait up"

Ryo ran in front of her a smiled on his face, Rika stops and pull the head phones away, this is not what she needed right now, Ryo has a habit of not thinking before speaking which in turns makes her lose her cool real fast. Seeing the annoyance in the girl is face he decides to that the direct approach is what is needed not Jeri is little subtle plans.

"What is it pretty boy?"

"I just wanted to see if I could do any thing to change your mind?"

"No and no"

"Rika what's up with you lately? I know we lost a friend when takato died but we all have moved on why can't you do the same thing?"

He could see the anger washing over her body and before he knows it he is being slammed against one of the wire fences, Rika is face a few inches from his own, the narrowed ayes and flared nostrils tell him to back off, to let her be but he has pretty much had enough of her attitude. She needs to face facts, she needs to come to grips with takato is death, her avoidance of the subject neither was nor helping her or any of them for that matter.

"So now you care? Or you just want to get your queen by your side?"

Shoving him away she lets him go and walks away, she had no time to deal with him, he was just like the others when the parasimon incident happened they all thought she was fine, that she would move on she was Rika nonaka after all the digimon queen, why shouldn't she be fine? None of them saw how much the incident had hurt her, no one noticed, no one except him.

"You can't do this forever rika you have to realize that there are still people who care for you"

"Yeah I know ...but I also know the sacrifice he made to save me I won't ...I can't let him down"

She walks away and ryo is left behind, surprised at her choice of words, Rika talked about the goggle head as if he was still alive, could thing really be that serious? Walking towards the others he sits down besides Henry and Jeri who smiles sadly at him, she knows that ever since takato is death ryo has done every thing to help rika but so far, neither he nor any of the others seem to get trough to her.

"Cheer up ryo I'm sure she will get over it"

"..Something is up guys ...she talked as if he was still alive"

Henry glanced at ryo who looked his hands deep in thought, if he was right then rika could be worse than they had thought, ever since the death of there leader she had been reclusive and refused to do any thing with them except for patrolling and that was reluctantly. Jeri stood up and looked at Henry she scare now, and Henry could see that despite every thing they had tried to do rika was getting worse instead of better.

"Ryo what do you mean?"

Henry needed to know what he mean, rika was never really close to any of them. The only real friend and the one whom she seem to be more open with was with the goggle head, so when he died it came to no surprised that she had reverted back to her former persona, but if she started to delude herself into thinking that takato was not dead then this was serious. One thing was not hanging out with them or socializing with them another thing was that she was refusing to accept takato is death.

"Something about what she said ...it sounded as if she knew something"

This got the interest of the two tamers, they had never seen a body never seen data flow of even proof that takato had died, perhaps he was injured or like in the show, he could be in digital limbo. Hope began to flow trough the tamers, if rika knew something then she would be reluctant to let them in on it, after all, they had not been the friendliest bunch of people in the past. There was also the fact that she seem to be guilt ridden about what had happened and despite them wanting to know what had happened, she refused to say any thing.

"What do we do then?"

Jeri looked at henry who was deep in thought ryo stood up and clenched his fist, It was time they stopped treating rika with kid gloves, if she knew something then they all had a right to know, takato was there friend too beside, he needed to know.

"We find out what she is hiding or if she is hiding something …henry use terriermon he should be able to sneak into her house with out much trouble"

Henry shock his head, that would not work, terriermon was not the one for spying besides that the still had renamon to deal with.

"Yeah well what about renamon, and beside isn't this kind of wrong?"

"But what if she is hiding something? We have to know henry we were takato is friends too and. beside maybe terriermon can help us find out what is wrong with rika…she is our friend too and I'm worried about her"

"Fine fine ...but that still leaves renamon"

Jeri nodded at henry, renamon was one of the most astute digimon out there and she was a sneaky and clever as a ninja, ryo smiled at the two and nodded he knew all too well about the kitsune is abilities.

"Perhaps jeri should pay a little visit to the nonaka home and ask renamon for advice"

Jeri smiled, that could work, if she went and spoke with renamon about her concerns maybe they wouldn't need to play the spy game and the kistune would divulge what she knew, and if there was nothing serious maybe they could get renamon to help them in aiding rika. It was an easy enough plan, Jeri would speak to renamon about how to help rika while terriermon would try to find any thing that would explain what rika was hiding or if she was hiding something. They didn't like it but they had to rika is behavior was concerning.

Rika looked at her house and frowned, once again she was back and he would be waiting for her, walking inside she smiled sadly at the sight of the old shed behind the back yard, walking towards her room she began to remove her school uniform and thought about ryo and the others. Ever since takato had died they had been overly friendly towards her, probably worried about her state of mind, ever since takato died she had closed herself off from the others and this in turn had increased there concerns towards her.

Shaking her head she puts those thoughts aside, every thing would be over soon, if renamon is, was right then the nightmare that she had lived for the last couple of months would be over. Rika walked inside her house and smiled sadly at the little shed that house her once time friend, walking towards the old shed she heard sobbing and knew that this was going to be one of those days.

Rushing toward the inside she noticed merge on the ground clenching his head in his hands, this were the times when a glimpse of her old friend showed itself, this was the hardest days, days when takato is personality would emerge and confused the hybrid.

"Merge!"

"Who am I? …why do these memories keep coming!? …feelings…faces ...places why do I remember all of this who am I ...what am I!?"

Falling to her knees rika shock her head, this was her friend a broken down shell of what he used to be. This was the days were merger ceased to exist and some semblance of humanity would show itself, it gave her hope but it also frightened her to no end, too see him like this, to know that she was the reason he was like this. The guilt was overwhelming but she never let herself be broken by it, she had kept the hope and she knew that she had to keep herself calm. She couldn't help him, she knew as much, she knew that the flashes of memories and feelings kept coming and all she could do was try and calm him down, they would pass they always passed his pain stricken face made her walked away.

"Help me ..!! please!!"

"..I-im sorry"

She closes the door behind her and falls to the ground clenching her fist she punched the floor and takes a deep breath, she can't wait any more, turning towards the materializing renamon beside her she makes a decision.

"Rika"

"..Were leaving tonight"

"As you wish"

Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dance of a queen

The arrival had been smoother thanks to her mega form. Looking at the figure beside her the shaman Digimon smiled. He had been confused and dazed but seem to be in control, landing softly on the digital terrain she immediately felt it his presence had impacted the digital world. Looking at Merge, she could sense something different within the hybrid.

"Rika did you sense that?"

"It was as if by bringing him to the digital plane we have disturbed the balance of the digital world... we must hurry if we are to find this Digimon you spoke of and to see if he can help us."

"I am sure he will Rika."

Merger's eyes widen when Sakuyamon de digivolved back into two different people. Looking surprised Rika smiled and pointed at the d-arc, Merger nodded and walked happily beside her. For now his temper was calm.

Is it wise to use our mega form often Rika?

We had not choice... besides our d-arc has some of his data remember so

we can use it to digivolve without consequences

Flash back

She had woken up before the others; looking around she saw the battlefield had been cleared, only the rooky forms of their partners laid there. Henry and Ryo were knocked out and their partners were small round things also passed out.

"R-renamon?"

"I am here Rika... I do not know what happened."

Looking around the place, she saw him laying there on the ground unconscious. Walking beside him, she gasped and Renamon looked away, the figure was that of Takato Matsuda but also that of Huimon.

"W-what happened to him? To them?"

"They merged with a power beyond their understanding... they have become one Rika... I'm sorry but the Takato and Guimon we know are gone."

Kneeling beside him she noticed his d-arc on his now clawed hand, she took it into her own hand and it began to crack, it began to flow as data pulling her own d-arc she looked at Renamon who nodded.

The Kitsune absorbed the data, Rika's d-arc glowed. She now had some of his data. Renamon looked at Rika and nodded, they had his power, now they could reach the mega level.

"What of him Rika?"

"We take him with us."

"The others?"

"They don't have to know... Takato is dead... so is Guimon."

No more words were spoken on that night.

End flash back

They had searched everywhere for her and they had found nothing. She had vanished and so they sat and looked at each other. Questions beginning to fill their minds. Had Rika ran away? Had she killed herself? They did not know and they were worried.

"What now?"

Henry looked at Ryo who had his eyes closed, deep in thought. He guessed that the digimon king had just spoken to himself, but Henry decided to answer the question.

"Digiworld?"

Jeri nodded and Ryo opened his eyes.

"You think she went back? Why would…"

No one had to answer, they all knew as much as the digimon king. They did not want to accept it, he knew also why. He could feel it deep within himself he knew the answer. Jeri smiled sadly and Henry chuckled at the fact that he knew all along.

"Stubborn Nonaka."

She was stubborn, and if there was any chance she could find him, then she would try to do anything to find her friend. She would try to bring him back. Question was why she had gone to find him if he was dead and now they wondered if he was dead.

"I guess we follow?"

"We follow."

They agreed.

Continued

Yeah I know it took a long time but chapter 4 is finally here and sorry for the delays but good betas are hard to find, not many are reliable. But it think I found one that's the final one I will have.

Ok another thing, chapters will be updated slowly but will be updated in case my beta is un-able to do them, i guess I will sent them to my other beta

Untill then

Archangemon out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The return of the mega"

Looking around the place rika could tell there was definitely something wrong with the whole digital world, every thing seems to be just a little off; even the digimon, but as soon as she started to think about it, another problem would surface and as of right now that problem was merger.

"Let me go or I swear I will kill you all, do you hear me!"

He had been yelling, growling and pretty much trying to do any thing to free himself, but not such luck his neck had a collar on made of pure digicrome, it connected to the wrist cuffs and then to both legs; he had minimal mobility. That was a good and bad thing at the same time, while he was unable to hurt himself or them they had to slow down considerably so that he could keep up with them.

Cant I just knock him out?

Nope, if a digimon shows up we might need him

Oh how so? Are you implying I cannot defend you?

Far from it renamon, but I do not want to merge into our mega form, something about merger is attitude towards you kind of worries me. I do not want him considering us a threat and having to battle amongst ourselves

Renamon almost choke on rika is words, rika did not know that merger is little attitude towards her was not because he saw her as a threat; but as a mate thanking the heavens above that rika hadn't find out that little secret they continued on in silence.

Earth:

Yamaki was not to please to find a digi-port open in the park, mostly because it was a two way deal things could get in and out, looking at his team he found himself wondering why after so many battles had the portal reappeared; did the digital world need the tamers again? He looked at the three who waited for him to signal them to join them.

"Henry Jeri Ryo"

He called to them and so the guard let them passed, there digimon were not far behind; terriermon and cyberdramon followed after there tamers, looking at the digimon uneasy yamaki signaled the guards to keep them at bay, no telling if the digimon would attract other digimon.

"Hey what's the deal?"

" relax ryo yamaki is just being cautious, no telling what the digimon is presence here will affect the digi-portal so lets just wait it out ok "

Henry is voice of reason made ryo nod, he walked towards the older man who was currently watching his team hard at work. Henry noticed that it was the monster makers who were in charge of this project, so he could at least be comfortable that they would not do any thing stupid.

"So yamaki have you find any indication that rika and renamon were here?"

"Not renamon sakuyamon was here along side guimon"

The others looked surprised at each other ryo how ever was the first one to spoke

"What? How do you know that?"

"Look at the floor in front of you"

dried foot prints were in the soil, one of an all to familiar lizard, the other of a normal foot print about a foot long; two small marks were indicating that who ever was with the lizard was wearing high heals indication of only one person so big.

"How did they reach mega form?"

"Ryo remember that night ...that takato and guimon"

"Yeah we were down but we used out advanced cards to attack the second digimon"

"it was dark ...the digimon was covered in black armor but ..."

FLASH BACK

They woke to find themselves looking at the backside of a huge black armored digimon, a black armor digimon who was approaching rika. The tamers all reached for there advanced cards; not being able to evolve to mega, yamaki and the monster makers had given them special advanced cards which mimicked there mega form is attack or there champion or ultimate level digimon.

"Ryo lets not take any chances"

"Yeah rika could get hurt"

"We attack at the same time"

both tamers swiped there cards, the digimon glowed and charged; the attack collided the explosion knocking them down and out, after that they awoke to find rika standing far off into space; ryo and Henry stood up and limped towards rika, she looked over at them the two were surprised to find a small flicker of anger in her eyes.

"Rika you ok?"

"w-what happened did ryo and me"

"We won"

Henry looked over at ryo with a questioning gaze something was definitely wrong, rika is voice was filled with sadness and her eyes gave away something much more, looking around ryo noticed that the goggle head was no were to be found.

"Hey where's takato?"

Henry looked around also

"And guimon"

rika looked away and began to walked towards her home, before more questions could be ask she stopped and turned towards them, the tears in the brink of falling from her eyes yet she wouldn't let them fall.

"They were killed in the battle"

END FLASH BACK

Ryo meet Henry is gaze straight on and knew what had happened, the armor digimon; the one in black that was walking towards rika he was gallantmon, or at least a form of gallantmon. It had to be the only explanation they could come up with, Henry saw ryo is realization and nodded; there was no other way another an armor digimon appeared out of no were, it had to come out of some were.

"Guys?"

Jeri is voice brought them back from there daze Henry looked at her and gave her a sad smile

"w-were ok ...just realize something thought"

Jeri looked at ryo who clenched his fist in anger, he knew what rika was doing she was searching for the goggle head, if the dark armor digimon was indeed takato and guimon in a bizarre merger; then they would have been deleted by there attacks, yet if guimon was back that meant that maybe takato was also back.

"Rika said takato and guimon had been deleted, killed; but we see guimon is foot prints here, renamon must have found a way to bring back his data, rika must think she can do the same thing for takato"

Yamaki looked at the teens

"Is that even possible?"

Henry looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, he did not know he was not sure but knowing rika she would try any thing to bring back a fallen friend, especially when that one was takato the one who had saved her from the parasimon.

"Don't know ...one thing is for sure rika went to the digital world"

Yamaki pulled his glasses away from his eyes and rubbed them in annoyance.

"And you guys want to go right?"

"We don't want any thing we are going to the digital world no matter what"

ryo is determine look made the others nod, they had a friend who had gone to a dangerous place, they wouldn't leave her to face this alone and beside who knows they might even find takato and then every thing would return to normal just like the old times Jeri smiled to herself and grabbed Henry is hand.

"I'm going to"

"I know Jeri"

"Its settle"

Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 06

"LONGING FOR SOMETHING MORE"

The digital world is guardians gazed at each other and then at the image in front of them, they did not like the new development. Glancing at each other they knew they had to do something, the girl was not aware of the huge danger that merger brought them, and they did not want to even try to deal with this in a reasonable way merger was too much of a danger even azulongmon had to agree to the decision.

Within the inside of the region of spira rika looked at the figure beside her and saw the far away look on his face, something was going on the digital world had affected him. Ever since they arrived, she could feel something was different with merger, something was off as if it brought some kind of peace within himself.

"You ok?"

"This place is ...it affects me some how"

"How so?"

"Renamon ...she becomes stronger ... she feels at home for me how ever I feel at peace here"

"Do you recollect any thing?"

"n-no...just I remember feelings"

"What kind?"

She noticed he was fidgeting and looking away from her, something about this showed that he really didn't want to talk about it; but she needed to press on if he remember any thing she needed to know, to reassure herself that takato was not gone that he was here that this trip wasn't a waste of time.

"Feelings for you"

"For me?"

He nodded and looked away she felt a faint blush spread over her face and she too look away, she didn't know how he felt about her she never did figure out with takato put up with her, perhaps merger is emotions showed her that takato stood by her because he felt something more. Renamon looked at rika and then the girl stood and walked away from them.

"Are this emotions new merger?"

The half digimon/human looked at the kitsune in front of him and then looked away, he was confused he desired both renamon and rika this confused him, yet when the two of them became sakuyamon he felt as if his problems were solved and his feelings did not have to be divided but now.

"I sense they had been with me for a long time as have my feelings for you"

Renamon meet his gaze and saw something more beneath them, she wondered if he remember there night together, there feelings for one another. She cursed and looked away, she missed guimon, she wanted to be with him like so many night before but knew that for her to do that she would also be with takato and that bothered her.

Yet when she became sakuyamon, things were not as complicated, she sensed rika felt it too, and the change that biomerging into sakuyamon brought on. There merged forms made the connection they shared with merger stronger, it was as if they could sense each, other and even be at some level connect with one another.

"You were my mate. I know that much, we might be bonded to one another but yet why do I have this feelings for the human also?"

"Do not worry about this all will be clear"

"...I wish I knew were I"

He looked away and she now understood why he was so quiet, the digital world calmed him and made him less savage, it made him think harder about every thing. This could be a good thing, he could remember his individual self's, perhaps this was the fist steps to separating them, renamon for the first time in months smiled.

EARTH

Ryo akiyama had appointed him self the leader of wave 2 digimon tamers and the others agreed. Out of all of them they knew he had the more experience when in the digital world, and even tough he believed himself to be the strongest of all the tamers the others still had there doubts, he had not seen megidramon and its power.

"Ok we this will help you to communicate with us when you reach the digital world"

"Yeah do you have the arc ready?"

" no but you will not need it if you find guimon you wont need it his data contains that of the fist arc and will be enough to bring you home safe "

Ryo nodded and yamaki handed him more equipment, they walked towards the digital portal and entered. Unlike before when they had simply fallen at random; this time they emerged into a barren area, and were surprised they did not feel any thing like last time, this time it was more stable and that worried ryo, since when was the digital world so calm and collected?

"So ryo what do we do now?"

"yeah mister leader what now?"

Terriermon smiled and Henry shush him, the little digimon rolled its eyes and looked at ryo as if awaiting for any thing, when he didn't spoke they notice he had become tense and was looking straight ahead as if wondering something.

"Ah Henry what's wrong with ryo?"

"I don't know Jeri I"

"The digital world is afraid"

Cyberdramon growled and they looked at one another this was bad, not since megridramon had emerged had the digital world felt so of beat. The digimon had commented in the state it was in, terrirermon was shivering and looking all around him, there was something off. Cyberdramon was right the digital world was afraid every sense in his body told him to run and hide.

"Terryermon what's wrong?"

"H-he is right...this ...w-what ever is going on Henry its bad"

"Ok so what is causing this?"

"There is a power a being that does not belong in this place"

Ryo looked at his digimon and recognized the sings, cyberdramon was getting ready to face a challenged as powerful as him, or perhaps more powerful. Bringing out his d-arc he prepared, in case he needed to use his digital whip on the massive digimon, whatever thing was making the digital world so out of place made him think that this was more than just rika going off to find takato.

The reaction he was getting from every one around him seem to indicate a balance was shifting, the powers were off some how and not for the good, glancing at the sky the thunder clouds told him that the digimon gods were planning something. In his mind he knew what that was, and as much as he liked to not think rika was involved in it he knew that she was in the middle of all of this.

"The child it can bring destruction to our world"

"He can also become an asset"

"How can we even trust a human?"

"He is part human yes, but he is also a digimon"

"Even if we do arrange for this, what of the girl? Surely she will not give him up"

"We will deal with her when the time is right"

CONTINUED

A reply to :

the other side of darkness/Weilder of the dark dragon

You never needed my permission dude, I'm glad you posted your fic, and I must say it turned out great. I must say you left me impressed by asking permission you my friend are some one who has my respect.

Untill next chapter archangemon out


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"THE FIRST MOVE"**

**The digital world was off, yet the gods each had reached a single decision, but even if they all had agreed to one solution, there were still those amongst them that had plans of there own. They all had there own agendas and for one of them, the time had come for him to put his plan into motion. The test would be simple see how far merge is power went, see if he could become a salvation instead of a burden.**

**"What of the others?"**

**"What of them? Do as you are told and bring him to me"**

**"As you wish sire"**

**His servant would follow his orders no questions ask, that was good, after all no soldier was told he was going to die on his mission.**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**"You must release me"**

**Merged looked at the figure of the kitsune beside him and glared, he could sense a digimon heading towards them, some one with great power, that even sakuyamon would have trouble defeating.**

**"Merger you know we can't do that"**

**"Rika is right merger"**

**"I do not care, there is something coming, a digimon of great power"**

**That was neither one of them was expecting, merger was warning them of something. A digimon a powerful one, and by his reaction they knew that this was no lie, yet if he was to be un tied she needed to make sure they weren't going to be attacked.**

**"If we bio-merge do we stand a chance?"**

**No they did not and he could not take that chance, there was always something that could go wrong in a fight, they could get hurt, killed he did not like that at all. There was something else about the digimon that it was approaching something familiar.**

**"Ryo are you sure we are heading in the right direction?"**

**"Cyberdramon is senses can't be fooled"**

**"Then why is he growling like that?"**

**Henry had a point and he did not want to worried them, hence why he kept his mouth shut. Who ever was with rika and renamon was a strong digimon, cyberdramon was not only sensing or smelling rika and renamon, but he was also tracking a worthy opponent. There was going to be a fight one he wasn't sure he could win, cyberdramon is attitude was off, that worried him whom ever this digimon was it could prove to be a challenge.**

**Henry didn't like this at all, he knew how strong cyberdramon was hell he knew ryo is capacities as a tamer were un matched, but that didn't meant they could just go into a battle like this. He had seen ryo is strength and along side cyberdramon, he was nearly unbeatable, and that was the problem he was nearly unbeatable. That was not good enough for Henry, if ryo did lose then that would leave them with a very powerful digimon to deal with.**

**"Henry is every thing all right?"**

**Jeri could see the way they two had silently argued, she did not like the way cyberdramon was growling or the way ryo is attitude had changed. **

**"I don't know, I just hope terriermon can have a lead before we reach ryo and cyberdramon is target"**

**Terriermon was no fool, he knew what the job Henry had given him was, he was sent to gather information on the digital gods and right now, what he had on them was not good. His sources had told him about a strike that was going too conducted against an intrusion on the digital world. **

**"They dispatched a seeker"**

**"You sure about this?"**

**"Hey I never lied to you guys, well maybe but a little but that's different"**

**The imp was not lying; his eyes were filled with concern. Something big was going down, seeker was not a digimon to be messed with if you dealt with them it was either to do what they told you to do or die. **

**"Lompmon is still trying to gather more info, but you know how it's been"**

**Yeah he knew, his sister digimon did not quite fit in any more, not since she had sided with a human.**

**"Yeah I know, but your sources they are sure of this?"**

**"Oh yeah buddy, more than sure, that not all they are going to get this guy no matter what"**

**It seem the gods were action each on there best interest, they had agreed on a decision yet some of them were acting on there own accord. Yeah that was pretty much what they did.**

**In another part of the digital world rika looked at the digimon in front of her and frowned, merger was right, this digimon they could not battle. He was way to powerful hell she even had his card, stupid legendary digimon; he was putting her against a wall.**

**"Who dares breach my territory, who dare challenge my domain?"**

**Oh yeah this digimon was nothing like the one on the cartoons, the one in the cartoons was confused and a victim this guy was any thing but.**

**"We did not mean to intrude"**

**"Silent human I was not speaking to you"**

**Rika flinched, and looked at renamon, she needed to play this right. If this massive digimon was not going to listen to her then he was going too listened to renamon?**

**"We didn't meant to intrude on your lands, nor challenge you we were mearly"**

**The metallic claw of the massive digimon connected with renamon is face; the kitsune went sailing and crashed hard on the ground. She was knocked out.**

**"Worthless digimon tamed by a human how disgusting"**

**Rika is anger was vivid now but there was nothing she could do, she was about to speak yet again but this time a low and dangerous growl silenced her. She had forgotten about him, slowly turning around she saw his eyes had turned to slit and they were glowing. He was angry no; he was beyond that.**

**"You will die"**

**The massive digimon turned to both human and glared at the abomination before him, this child had some digimon date within him, and he was challenging him. There was a danger to him; he could sense it.**

**"You challenge me?"**

**"No, I will kill you"**

**Rika could only stare as merge is roar echoed and filled the surrounding area, his binding broke and his body began to surge with energy, a red aura began to cover him and lighting began to surround him she knew that merge had gone viral. **

**The digital world froze, every thing and every one stopped and looked at the sky, the roar had filled the entire digital world, and it had frightened the digimon. What ever had done this whatever power had been unleashed was going to bring great things to this world, or was going to destroy it.**

**"What the hell was that?"**

**Ryo looked at Henry who just stood there looking at his d-arc; his eyes glued to the small screen, grabbing his own d-arc ryo glanced at it and froze. The mark he had seen it before it belonged to the one digimon whom is powers rivaled his own, it was the hazard sing and it was glowing, it had changed color, no longer black it was now a red vivid color. **

**"How can this be?"**

**"Its guimon, it has to be"**

**"What does it mean Henry?"**

**"He is angry, and with out takato to calm him I don't know if the digital world can take his wrath"**

**Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

A SACRIFICE AND A CURSE

CHAPTER 8

"RISE"

She was hurt, he had failed to protect her, and now she was hurt because of him because he was out of control, because he had no control. Not any more, he would not let this digimon hurt rika as he had hurt renamon, he had to let control himself, to fight to be able to protect that which he loved and care for.

"I will make you pay"

Jumping towards the massive digimon his claws glow and slash at the digimon is armor, stumbling back he could see the damage he has done to his armor, the abomination has scratched his armor, no one was able to do that, it was impossible.

"You will die!"

He was unlike any thing he had faced, the movements the speed he was nothing more than a nightmare, slashing left and right he could varely block the attacks of the savage digimon, merge landed on his feet and growled his claws were useless he needed more power.

"Merger no! stop !"

It was no use he would not listened to her, he wouldn't listend to any one, he was going to win this battle the one who hurt renamon was going to pay, and as the human fought for control the beast raged on. He wasnted to hurt the digimon make him pay nothing was going to stop him from doing this, not even his other half.

"He has to pay I will make him suffer"

This time his tail was used and as he wiped it as his opponent and made cotact the force of the blast sent rika to the ground, they were to powerful each blow that connected made the ground tremble. She had to stop this or there would be nothing left.

"You will do no such thing!"

The giant claw rushed towards merge, rika is eyes widen and gasped the claw was stoped in mid strike, merger is hand grabing hold of it a smirk on his face, this was not going to end soon, merge was going to see to that.

"You can't hurt me you will not hurt me you will hurt no one!"

Clenching his claw on the armor claw of his opponent merged pulled and ripped the armor from the digimon is arms making him scream and roar in pain.

"You will be the one to feel pain, you will suffer"

This was impossible there was no such digimon in existance, no one was as strong as he, he was invincible and yet this abomination was facing him was defiying him and was wining. Black wargraymon felt fear, this thing was unlike any thing he had ever face, he needed to end it now, this beast this thing was to powerful to live.

"If I must die then I will take you with me"

Rising to the sky and raising his arms rika could see the attack, if he uleashed that power then she and renamon and the whole area was going to be destroyed. She couldn't allow that to happened, clenching her d-arc in her hands she cursed and does something she tought would never do.

"I can't let him destroy us, I can't let him win, I ant let him destroy this area to many digimon will die, I can't allow this"

Merge smirked and looked at rika, she was going to finally give him what he had wanted, and she would become his tamer.

"Tamer"

"Yes I am your tamer and you are mine"

"Then do it!"

She had no choice she had to do it, she just hoped that she would be forgiven for what she was about to unleashed.

"Rika no!"

Renamon had regained conciousnes, she had seen what rika was doing, the girl reached for her cardholder and pulled a card, a blue card.

"DIGIMODIFIED DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

The world froze and blackwargraymon paled at the words, the girl was the beast is tamer; she was unleashing his power. Merger laughed, he would be free roaring his body begins to glow and change.

"You foolish girl what have you done!"

"You won't take him away from me no one will"

"This madness will end here and now TERRA DESTROYER!"

The energy ball rushed towards merger, his body was now in a sphere of pure dark and red energy, he was digivolving, renamon cursed and rushed towards rika they needed to get out of here, get to some were safe.

"We have to go"

"I won't leave him"

"If you stay you will die"

"I don't care"

She had no choice she had to do this, reaching for her rika saw the punch but could do nothing to stop it, the air left her lungs, as renamon is fist collidied with her solar plexus.

"R-renamon w-why?"

"I won't let my tamer die"

Renamon grabed her and pulled her over her shoulder, they needed to leave to a safe distance this was beyond them. As they faded away, blackwargraymon is attack collied with the energy spehere merge was in, the whole area began to and it went off, the attack combined with the digivolution energy made a huge explosion sending the air born digimon crashing to the ground.

"You lose abomin…..arghhhh"

"No you die"

A figure had emerged from the explosion he had not seen it until it was to late and now here it was clenching his troath in his hands, he was not even hurt or injured, this thing had evolved and had cought him in mid fall.

"W-Who the hell are you"

"I am your death bringer"

This was not going to end like this, he was blackwargraymon he had faced down magnaangemons and had even conquered emissaries of the digimon gods themselves he would not lose, raising his claw hand he made a move to strike but this thing was to fast and had caught the blow mid strike. The last thing blackwargraymon saw was his arm being ripped out, the last thing he felt was his troath being crushed.

The victor roared and made the world trembled he had won, and as the dust settled and the flames resided he floated downwards towards the grownd the whole area was devasted, and he could sence his tamer and his mate a long miles off, he needed to be with them, something told him to go to them.

"Deam it rika"

Renamon was clenching her cheek in anger, they had no time for this she had senced whom the victor was, and if she was right he would be coming to claim his prise.

"We have to go to him, you know that im the only one who can control him!"

"You forced his digimon person to take control you should have never made him digivolve now we don't know if takato is humanity survived"

"I had no choice!"

"We have no time for this he is coming"

"What do we do?"

"We have to bio-merge"

There was no other way, renamon knew that that was the only way to calm him down, when they were sakuyamon merger is chaotic mind some didn't grow confused over mixed feelings for the human and digimon, if they were sakuyamon they were just one being. There was another thing also, she didn't want to tell rika she didn't know how to tell her, but if merge is digivolved form wanted to mate then sakuyamon could at least take on the onslaught of neither she nor rika could do so as individuals.

"Let's do it then"

Second later were rika and renamon had been standing now stood sakuyamon, she needed to be ready for any thing, yet when he arrived neither of them knew what to do, this was not gallantmon this was something new a different digivolution of him. A new form brought on by the combined human and digimon data.

"Sakuyamon?"

"Yes but you are no longer merger are you"

"No have evolved I am…I have no name"

She had never seen or heard of any digimon as him, nor had she expected the wave of reason coming from him, he seem to be subdued, more in control than she had ever seen him, she didn't saw takato now nor did she see guimon she saw one being.

_"If they merged completely"_

_"They haven't, im sure of it once they revert back they will return to normal"_

_"If they revert back"_

Renamon was right, there could be a slight chance that this new being would not revert back, but right now she couldn't think of that she needed to deal with one thing at a time and the more pressing matter was his look of confusion.

"You are my tamer"

"I am, even tough I am a digimon I have fused with rika the human whom your are linked to as I am linked to her"

"Then I shall follow you, but I need a name"

"Merger is no longer apropiate I suppose"

"I am no longer him"

"Very well Galiant"

The digimon nodded, he liked the name especially because it didn't include the word "mon" in it, some how it gave him a relaxing feeling knowing he was not a monster digital or other wise. Looking at the shaman before him he can sense the worry and concern, but for the life of him he dosent know why she is worried about him, he had just defeated a powerful digimon he was not weak.

"Ryo w-who the hell is that?"

He didn't like this one bit, the guy was a messenger or avatar of the digital gods, he was kerubimon the third avatar of the digimon god. The other two were angemon and angewomon the angels of light, he didn't know if he could fight this digimon off, cyberdramon was on the other hand extatic that a worthy foe had presented itself before him.

"Henry take jeri and hide, I don't know if I can keep him occupied for long"

"You can't beat him?"

"I don't know, this guys is strong"

True he had defeated strong digimon in the past, hell he was the legendary ryo akiyama who had no equal, that was then and this was now, ever since he had meet him, that idiotic simpleton of a goggle head. His power was amazing, and all he could do was stand and see as he reached a completely new level of power he had only dreamed of achieving.

Henry was hoping against all hopes that ryo could defeat this guy, if he couldn't then they would be in huge trouble, ryo was the best he had defeated a deva with only a ultimate level digimon. He was powerful, yet his words were telling him that he might not be the one for this, and that this digimon was above his level.

"jeri we got to get out of here"

"but what about ryo?"

"He can take care of himself, we need to take cover and maybe hold out until terriermon comes"

"Ok"

The tremble in his voice made him sick to his stomach he knew the fear she had, this could end up the same way as before with one or more of there digimon diying. Who ever this kerubimon was he seem to have ryo on the edge, and while cyberdramon looked calmed and actually smiling, he could see the digimon was putting every thing he had and mustering every ounce of courage to face this new opponent.

Ryo looked at the figure before him and glared, he could do this, he had defeated stronger opponents, he was a legend, he was not going to let a memory of a simple goggle wearing boy put doubt into his mind.

"Cyberdramon get ready"

"I am always ready ryo!"

BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

A SACRIFICE AND A CURSE

CHAPTER 9

"DEFIANT"

The humans had been growing to powerful, they had seen with there eyes how they had merged with there own to created a new breed of digimon, they had seen the defiance of the knight, Gallantmon had attacked a god, this could not go un-punished. The boy has shown something in that instance, he had shown how dangerous he could become, his powers was beyond their understanding, he had reached a new level, a level beyond their own, they had to be careful, they had to take action.

"How goes the mission?"

"I lost his trail, after your failed assassination attempt"

"We did not know he would survive"

"He did and now he has the digimon queen by his side, she can become a problem"

"One you must deal with"

"Not even I can face her"

"You will, with the aid of my servants you will"

Kerubimon smiled and summoned his power. Ryo closed his eyes; the plans had just gotten a lot more complicated, glancing at his digimon he nodded and they bio-merged. This needed to look as real as possible, Kerubimon smiled and Ryo knew that this was going to hurt. The battle began and they did there best, after all this was one acting job that needed to be as close to reality as possible.

---------------------------------à

Sakuyamon wiped the sweat from her forehead and frowned, this was new, she had never felt sweaty before, glancing at Galiant, she noticed he was as cool as ever, looking quite handsome and relaxed.

"This desert is getting hotter"

"It has not changed temperature"

She frowned and removed her helmet, this was new, her heart skip a beat when she saw his smile, something was different, she didn't know what exactly but something told her that Renamon knew. Renamon frowned, Rika was becoming to aware of what was happening, they had merged as such there emotions had become intertwined with that of the kitsune.

_"Rika"_

_"Yes"_

_"We need to divide as soon as possible"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Our shared emotions are becoming to much"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your attraction for him, and my desire for guilmon"_

_"Ahhh ok, I get it I get it"_

She did get it, she had felt it too, the attraction and desire they had for each other, it was getting to be to much. As much as she hated to admit it they had to un-merge, that was a danger to both of them, merge was as un predictable as ever and now in his new form he was beyond her methods of control.

_"We need to find a way to keep him under control"_

_"You can always tame him"_

_"The digital whip"_

_"Or restrains"_

Galiant could feel the power of the shaman priestess beside him begin to dwindle and were one stood now two occupied it space, the girl he knew her, she had helped him evolve, yet she was so weak, as was the digimon beside her. The human and the kitsune were both looking at him as if afraid, he knew why if he so wished he could crush them with his bare hands.

"Do you know who I am"

"Yes you are the human who helped me evolve"

"I am your tamer, you obey me"

"I obey no one!"

He moves with such speed that froze her to the spot she was standing on, Renamon moved in front of him and his claw hand stopped just a millimeter away from her face, both Rika and Renamon saw the confusion on his face. Galiant could not strike at them, his other hand lifted and rushed towards them but it also disobeys him. He could not do this, he couldn't harm them no defy them, Rika saw this and stepped forward, her d-arc in hand she smiled and a long red energy whip emerged.

"You will obey me"

"W-why can't I strike you?"

"Rika w-what is going on?"

Renamon was as confuse as Galiant, he was beyond angry she could see it in his face yet he was all but moving, he couldn't do any thing, couldn't strike at them or leave them.

"Remember what you told me when we were merged"

"When we were merged?"

"About our emotions"

She did and she understood, merger or Galiant was the same, two being that shared emotions, Takato for Rika and Guilmon for her, it was because of this he could not strike at them, as much as Galiant or merger wanted to flee or harm them, Takato and Guilmon's emotions would not let him do any of this.

"You see Renamon; he is tamed not by us but by them"

Renamon smiled and knew that despite the power Galiant had he was no way close as powerful as Takato and Guilmon's emotions for them.

----------à

"You sure it was her?"

"Hey rabbit, I know how she smells, ok"

Impmon was any thing but happy, there were big players in this game and if Lopmon was not careful she could be the next one to be deleted, Terriermon looked at the imp and wondered just what had happened in the palace of the god, it seem the dark digimon had way more insight than what he was telling him.

"Oh and how would you know how she smells"

"Shut up"

"I think you have a crush"

"Idiot I absorbed her partner is data!"

Impmon heard the hurt and anger in Impmon's voice, he was pissed, with good reason, Terriermon hadn't meant to tell remind the imp of his wrong doings. it seem he had done so and in doing so had find out why Impmon felt so protective of Jeri, with Leomon is data the imp had inherited some of Leomon is characteristics.

"I-im sorry I didn't"

"Yeah well…hey there they are"

Terriermon saw the two humans and smiled, his smile how ever banished as soon as he saw and heard the huge explosion behind the two, there was a battle being waged, rushing towards them he cursed the imp who now flew over him, he had digivolved to Beelzemon and was already heading towards the fight.

"Hey rabbit, take care of the humans!"

"Yeah, whatever jerk"

The demon like digimon rushed towards the battle high above the ground all Jeri and Henry saw was a shadow pass, henry smiled he knew the shadow all to well. Turning his head towards the sky he saw the winged demon fly towards the battle, he knew that if Impmon was near so was his partner. As for Beelzemon, he just smiled at the two and rushed faster towards the battle, no telling who was duking it out, reaching the site however surprised him even more than he had expected.

The battle was between a digimon he had only seen once and Justimon, the kid was giving as good as he was getting and the fight seem to be pretty balanced out, that was what bothered Beelzemon. He had seen Justimon fight, had been aware of his abilities and this was not the same digimon, something was off. Joining the battle he felt the other digimon is power and frowned, this fight was defiantly weird.

Jeri and Henry looked at Terriermon and smiled, Henry was finally going to be able to join in the battle, Jeri rushed towards the small rabbit who jumped into her arms, it was good to see his friends once more.

"Long time no see Henry!"

"Likewise buddy, you ready to get into it?"

Terriermon felt Jeri's hold on him tighten and knew that she was worried, but this had to be done, they needed to fight and win, Lopmon and Impmon's news had not been very clear on what were the digimon gods planning. For this they needed to see if they could make Kerubimon reveal whom the target of the gods is attack was, he had a pretty good idea of whom that some one was, thing was he didn't know why.

"Jeri we need you to stay hidden ok"

"Henry…promise me that you are going to come back with Terriermon"

"I promise"

"Yeah see every thing will be all right, I'll take care of him!"

Terriermon smiled and jumped out of the girl is arms, he needed to speak to Henry about Beelzemon's little revelation, he was not sure Jeri was ready for that kind of news. Henry nodded and both of them rushed towards the battle grounds.

_"Is this what we want?"_

_"No but it has to be done"_

_"He is a sacred knight; his abilities come from within the source of all data"_

_"It does not matter; he is to much of a wild card"_

_"When will our time come to act?"_

_"Soon you and your mate will join in the conflict, for now be ready and rest for when you battle this abomination you will need all of your power"_

The angel nodded and glanced at the ground, the so call abomination had once saved them all, now it seem that his god feared him, he wondered if this could become a problem. He was Angemon he was the guardian of the crest of hope and he could become as powerful as a god, if he ever became something more; would his master want his destruction as well? He did not know, for now he would forget about those thoughts and focused on the conflict below.

The god smiled, his long beard hid it well, but he indeed smiled, the time had come to purge the digital world of the mistake it had created, it was time for things to return to the way they were, order would be restored and that hazard would finally be laid to rest. Yes, Azulongmon smiled, soon things would return to the way they were.

Continued

NOTE:

First things first a thanks to Dragon who proofread this for me and hopefully he will continue to do a great job so thanks for the help.

Now for the other thing, no you will not see Kari or TK on here, nor will you see the season 1 & 2 chosen ones on this fic. Yes, Angemon and Angewomon are the same ones TK and Kari have, yes, they are the guardians of hope and light, but that's because each digimon god has a territory that belongs to him. The tamers is territory or reality belongs to the bird guy, PLEASE GIVE NAME OF GODS I CANT REMEMBER THEM, give me a break I haven't seen the show in two years. Anyways Azulongmon is territory or reality is of the chosen children so since he is involve in this conflict I have to include his servants, which are Angewomon and Angemon.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"TEAM"

Belzeemon knew that something was wrong the moment he arrived, the battle seem real enough, but the strength was fake he could see that as clear as day. The energy signature from the strange digimon was way to strong, it surpassed a mega and even if ryo was as good as he claimed to be he couldn't possibly hold his own against that kind of power. Rushing towards the battle grounds he unleashed his double barrel attack and the unknown digimon banished into the sky, that was, odd he had expected more of a fight, glancing at justimon he can see the wear and tear of the digimon and knows that this is all been a set up.

Every hit every contact point was made in none lethal areas, that didn't make sense, a digimon, any kind of digimon would always go for the kill, would always want to absorb another is data. Only digimon who follow orders didn't want the data, looking at the sky he wondered who the digimon was and what it had told the tamer on the ground.

"He got away"

The words from justimon sound genuine but there is something else, he can smell it, feel it. There is more to this battle.

"I can follow him"

The words are meant as both a warning and a test, the battle had looked off and his instincts were telling him that there was more to what he had seen so with that he held the justimon's stare. He can see the battle raging inside of justimon, can see the human and digimon discussing there next words and for impmon that is all the confirmation he needed.

As for ryo and cyberdramon, they know that if they give something away then they risks revealing too much. That concern however is also shared by belzeemon, he knows that ryo is a smart human and even though his digimon is as savage as a wild animal he know ryo akiyama will most definitely be suspicious if he begins to ask questions. He is no fool he knows to keep quiet and wait.

"Who ever that digimon was he was pretty powerful"

Both of them de-biomerged and ryo smirked, as the now small size digimon stands before him.

"Yeah, you ok right?"

Ryo nods and impmon smiles, he knows that he has to play along or ryo would become suspicious, ryo nods and shakes his head, even tough the battle was fake it had still taken a lot out of him.

"A bit tired and weak"

Truth be told the kid or now teen did look like crap, fake crap that impmon would never again trust. The whole battle had him on edge and yet now seeing him in his de-biomerged state he was sure that the whole thing was faked. So now the question was, what to do next.

"There is some one coming"

The three turned towards the cliff near them and saw gargomon along side Henry, impmon smiled and waved at him. ryo nodded things were going to become a lot more interesting in the coming days, he had gotten a clue as to were his target was, and with the back up he was going to get he was sure that this time things were going to be different.

"Guess we got here to late"

"Ah man and here I was all rearing to go!"

Henry glance at gargomon and smiled, the little guy had been all exited about re living the old days but it seem that they had missed there chance thanks to ryo. Cyberdramon growled and henry turned towards ryo who was still sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath, the legendary tamer smiled and nodded, he pointed at impmon and smiled.

"No problem impmon here managed to drive him off"

Ryo smiled in the direction of the small imp who just smirked, he turned towards ryo and nodded.

"Yeah it seem you had tired him out"

Ryo felt something in the voice of the imp but dismissed it as his imagination. There was no way the imp could suspect something, he had been careful and had even gotten hurt to make the fight as real as possible, shaking his head he turns his attention to Henry they continue to talk about what just happened. Impmon cursed himself; he knows that he had sounded a wee bit too suspicious.

"Yeah well we have a bigger problem, that guys I just fought was a digimon messenger and he was sent here to find guimon"

That has gotten every one is attention, it seem that this adventure had gotten just a bit we more complicated.

"What does that mean?"

Terriermon looked at the others with concern, the digimon messengers yeah he knew something big was going to happened he just didn't know how big it was.

"The messengers of the digimon gods, they are mega level digimon but unlike any thing we ever seen, well we have seen some thing close to them"

Impmon smirked and looked at terriermon who smiled, cyberdramon on the other hand just growled.

"What do you mean?"

Both henry and ryo looked at them with confused looks.

"Well we all know that gallantmon is a mega but his other form, well lets just say that crimson mode is well beyond that level"

Henry frowned, this couldn't be good, he had seen his friend in battle and if that meant that some other digimon had that kind of power then that would mean trouble for them. Gallantmon was strong super strong but when he reached that other level, he was far more powerful than any other digimon they had ever faced.

"Your telling me that…there are others with that kind of power?"

Henry frowned when he saw the others nod in agreement.

"Four actually"

Cyberdramon is slow growl made them frown, that was something they were triying to keep to themselves. Cyberdramon looked towards the sky and growled a bit more.

"That one we fought was one of them"

"No they are all supposed to be angelic or something"

Cyberdramon turned towards the imp and growled on his face, impmon stood his ground and puffed his chest at the big bad digimon.

"That one was the beast one imp"

"Yeah, there are two angels one beast and human human looking"

Terriermon got in the middle and separated them, if he were any other digimon he would guess that the two were some what facing each other for a whole other reason.

"So we need to find her before these messengers of the digimon gods do?"

Henry frowned, the messengers of the digimon gods, this was the first time he had heard about them and in all honesty he was worried, if these so call messengers were any thing like the devas they had faced before they were in for one hell of a battle.

"Yeah, but besides that we don't know how many other digimon are actually looking for her"

Ryo glanced at Henry and smiled, the more pressure they had to find rika the faster they would get to her.

"So brains you know why they are after guimon and rika"

"Best guess is they want the hazard gone, and if that is case then rika is in big trouble"

The digimon queen was not happy, they had gotten galiant under control but so far, it was only a matter of time before he would blow and do something stupid. She knew that he had been quiet for as long as he had been because he was trying to figure why he could not attack them. Which was not a good thing, it could only cause havoc on his psyche if he knew that the emotions of two individuals was affecting him.

"So how much control do you have over me?"

The digimon beside her glared at her and she smirked, she needed to put as much confidence as much as she could.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

The digimon frowned and glared at her but there was nothing that would face rika not when she knew that he could not harm them, that how ever didn't mean that wouldn't upset galiant.

"Something inside of me is compelling me to stay by your side and protect you from any and all harm"

"Just rika?"

Renamon glanced at the man/digimon beside her and she saw him look away, umhh she had seen a blush there for a minute. That was good.

"Shut up"

The emberrasment in his voice was and added bonus.

"Oh your hurt my feelings"

Rika had to smile at the way her digimon was teasing the all mighty galiant, after all it was not every day that renamon acted playful, despite that she was glad that guimon is half was reacting to renamon is teases, she was worried that there changed had fused there emotions as well as there intellect. It seem that that was not the case.

"I"

Galiant was about to reply but turned towards rika and the girl smiled, she would help him out but only because she didn't want to think about how takato is side might react to this.

"Both of you be quiet, we need to go see Zhuqiaomon"

"Rika?"

"He is the only one I know with the power we might need"

"A digimon god"

That snicker had made rika and renamon flinched, something was wrong, galiant was neither impressed nor surprised. That could only mean that he knew of zhuqiamon and was not impressed.

"You have a problem with that?"

"His power is no match for mine"

"You honestly believe that?"

"I know so"

Rika glanced at renamon who seem to be thinking over galiant is words. There might be nothing or little truth in what he was saying but they were not after the power of the digimon god, no, they were behind his skills. If any one could help them, it was one of them.

High on top of them an angel flew and stared at them, his gaze even tough covered by a solid steel helmet watched them with out missing a thing, he could read them and see there true selves. The plight of the girl and her digimon was touching, the angel knew all too well how love could affect every decision one makes, hikari and takeru; the hope and light of all of the digital world resonated much stronger when they were as one, he smiled and his mind wonders to his own love. Angewoman would not like this, he knew as much he knew that this would hurt her deeply yet he had no other choice, her death and that of the digidestined was hanging over his head.

"Thinking of your mission or your love"

Turning towards the beast digimon he can see the smirk and frowns, there was always something unsettling about the beast digimon.

"What do you want kerubimon"

"Just checking that you stay focused, I would hate to attack those children of yours"

"Then you wish for a quick death"

Even though the angel is eyes are hidden, kerubimon felt the glare trough the steel helmet and frowned, the angel was too much of a wild card he had told azulongmon as much. He took a deep breath and stood beside the angel there gaze focused on the three beings they were sent to destroy.

"Before my quick death tell me angel"

Angemon glanced away from him and turned to watch the sky.

"What is it?"

"What does it feel to be touched by darkness?"

The digimon is laughter filled the area and angemon clenched his staff a bit harder, darkness, was this all about that. Had it reached this realm as well? If that was the case then why hadn't it made its move? Why was it still hiding, had it taken over azulongmon. No, he had sense no such thing from him; then again, his senses had been dampened by the chaos that habited this realm, the chaos.

"Think about it angel, think long and hard"

With that said the beast digimon vanished and angemon looked at the sky a bit harder, there was truth in the beast digimon is words and that angered him and made him realized something.

"I was a fool"

The angel soared towards the sky, he needed to consult with his partner and his love, angewomon, hikari and takeru they were the ones whom would clear his mind all he needed was to reach them. They would show him the way they would make him see with clear eyes, with senses not fooled by the chaos, yet as he rushed away he had a smile on his face, it seem the darkness had meet its match and it was all thanks to a boy whom is imagination ran wild.

On the ground, rika looked at renamon and saw her staring at the sky.

"Is something wrong?"

"We were being watched by some one"

"Another attack?"

"No he was different some how"

With renamon on high alert Rika wondered, who could be watching them, another digimon trying to get to them or some of there friends. She didn't know and by now she was too tired of guessing she told renamon to be on her guard and ready for any thing, she was not going to be surprised again. She just hoped that galiant would also take her advice into consideration and listen to her. Turning towards rika she signaled her to follow her closer to have a more private conversation.

"Something wrong rika?"

"Galiant is acting too much like an individual now"

"No more duality"

"I'm worried that you were right"

The more the union remained then the more the dual personalities were beginning to be lost, neither of them wanted that but his strength was needed, the digimon that would come after them were going to be strong, way to strong for just her and renamon.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing much except wait and see what happens"

Renamon could see the tired expression on her tamer and frowned, they had been pushing themselves to hard and hadn't even taken a rest, galiant and herself were fine but that was because they digimon and had a higher endurance than most humans. Come to think of it, she wasn't feeling that well, her mating cycle was going to reach its peek in a matter of days, if she wasn't able to mate then her body would go into shock and she would lose all reason.

"I think we should rest, you look dead in your feet"

"I'm fine, the faster we reach Zhuqiaomon the better our odds are"

"Rika…I"

"She is right"

Galiant looked at her and them stopped moving then suddenly he took a sit right here on the spot, rika exchange a glance with renamon trying to find something to tell her that she had planed this with galiant but all she saw was confusion on her digimon is face. So she had not planed this, and it seem that galiant was not moving, his eyes just looked at hers as if daring her to contradict him she smiled and shock her head. Sitting like that and with that look, she couldn't help but think about the goggle head and his stubborn streak, seeing how pointless an argument was going to be she sat herself down and frowned.

"Fine you guys win, but we need a fire"

"Good"

With out another world galiant stood up and walked away to find some wood to start a fire, rika glance at renamon who raised an eyebrow, she was as confused as rika.

"You're not following him?"

Renamon shock her head, she couldn't, or else she would be tempted to do something she had wanted to do since her mating cycle had began. Turning away from rika, she could feel the stare and confusion from her tamer.

"Some one might attack"

Rika seem to accept that but she was also a bit surprised that renamon didn't do her usual fading act; she hadn't been doing much of her usual things and that worried rika. She had noticed the subtle changes in renamon and she didn't like them, it usually meant that something was wrong with her, what it was how ever was going to be hard to figure out especially since renamon was such a private digimon.

CONTINUED…..


	11. Chapter 11

A SACRIFICE & CURSE

Chapter 11

"The goggle head"

She was in danger, the digimon had picked her up and slashed at renamon but they were powerless to stop him, he was too strong. Guimon turned towards to the goggle wearing kid and growled in frustration. Takato just clenched his fist in anger and shock his head, this couldn't be happening, the digimon was going to kill rika and there was nothing they could do to stop him. Rika looked at the two and frowned, she didn't remember this part, she knew what she was seeing but this part was different, this part she didn't remember she had never seeing this before but looking past the two she saw the two bodies laid out on the ground, this had happened when she was knocked unconscious.

Looking around the area she could see her friends also on the ground, the setting every thing was the same but this, what was playing before her eyes was new. She wanted to rush after them and warn then of what was going too happened but just as she reached them and she tried to touch them, she realized that her pleas were useless. She was like a ghost, her hand had passed trough takato is body and her shouts were being ignored, not because he wanted to ignore her but because he couldn't hear her.

"I know boy but we can't bio merge, not while were in the real world"

Takato spoke and she froze, she knew what was coming, knew that after this there was going to be no more takato or guimon, the goggle head turned towards guimon and took a deep breath; he knew what needed to be done. Rika saw the silent exchange between takato and guimon. They needed to save them, if they didn't act soon rika and renamon, there friends were as good as dead.

"We can do it takato, I know we can"

The red dino digimon looked at the takato with a determination that rika had never seen before, she could see that there was no going back they both of them were going to go trough with it no matter what the consequences were.

"Yeah I know, I just wish I could have told her you know"

Guimon giggled and nodded, he understood all to well what his tamer was talking about.

"I know takatomon, so did I?"

"You and renamon?"

"Maybe"

Takato chuckled and shock his head, it seem that he was not the only one doing this for the girl he loved, rika shivered when takato closed his eyes and wondered, what could he be thinking.

"He is coming"

"I know"

Rika watched as takato took a deep breath and held his d-arc close to his chest, slowly he focused on the thing and it began to glow.

"I don't want my friends to die"

He spoke and she looked at guimon, the digimon had begun to glow bright red and transform into bits of data.

"I don't want rika to die"

The red pieces of data began to surround takato and his d-arc began to glow much stronger than before, she heard faints whisper sounds and knew that it was guimon is voice; he didn't want renamon to die.

"Would you give your life for her?"

She heard the question and wondered who had asked it.

"I give my every thing"

She gasped and the d-arc is glow began to strong, she had to turn away the glow it had become to strong soon the whole area was surrounded with light and then it vanished as soon as it had appeared. When rika opened her eyes she saw him, galliantmon stood before her, he had merged to save them, to save her.

"NO!"

She screamed and bolted upright from her sleeping position, renamon rushed towards her and frowned when she saw the state the girl was in, rika was panting hard and trying to catch her breath, she was covered in sweat and looked to be in a panic as if something bad had just happened. Renamon frowned and wondered just what the hell rika had dreamed about.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I never told him"

"Told him?"

"How I really feel for him"

XXXXXX (FLASH BACK) XXXXXXX

Rika Nonaka the digimon queen was interested in a boy, oh sure you might be wondering what was so strange about that; well this boy was not the digimon king. Rika was interested in the unofficial leader of the tamers; she was interested in takato Matsuda. While it was true that she had first dismissed him as nothing more than a cry baby he had grown up quite a bit since there travels to the digital world and rika had seen just what kind of boy takato was, but the thing that finally got her to really noticed him was what he had done for her.

The parasimon incident had showed her how far takato was willing to go to help her, he had been there for her all trough out that horrible incident and despite what he had seen he didn't ask as to the why's or the how's, he was just there for her. Renamon had told her how what had happened on her birthday, how he had wanted to approach her and talk to her and how she had stopped him; part of her was angry at renamon for that but the other part was wondering why. Why would she be angry at renamon for stopping the goggle head? She didn't know the answer to that question.

Part of her wanted to know what would have happened if renamon had not interfere, yet part of her wondered about the goggle head, he cared for all of his friend but was she any different than any of the others? Shaking her head she head towards her familiar stomping grounds and frowns when she sees him standing under her bridge.

"Rika hey"

"What are you doing here goggle head?"

Takato smiled, it seem that after every thing rika still continued to be rika and for that he was grateful, he was afraid that parasimon had left a permanent mark on the digimon queen but fortunately it seem that she was doing all right. Despite being told by renamon to keep his distance he couldn't do that, he needed to find out if she was fine.

"Just checking up on you"

Rika is eyes widen and her face turns a lovely shade of red, he was checking up on her, she didn't want to but she couldn't help but smiled at the goggle head tamer, it seem that no matter what time or what place takato would always be there for his friends.

"Really? Were you worried I was going to go all crazy?"

Takato frowned at that, this was rika is defense mechanism, she always made lithe of a serious situation, this time how ever he was not going to simply give in and pretend like nothing bad had really happened. She had been controlled and played with; there was no way that she was ok.

"Don't do that rika, I know you're hurt"

She frowns at that, she is not hurt, the incident it happened but that was in the past no point in dwelling on things that could not be changed.

"Look goggle head if this is about"

"Yes it is but its not about that, I'm worried that you are going to shut yourself off from us, it happened before"

Icedevimon, that little chapter in her life had not been forgotten the deam digimon had nearly caused her to lose renamon, looking away from takato she frowns and the boy knows that he is finally getting trough to her. That however didn't mean that she was going to open up and spill her guts, rika was way to complex and difficult for that. So he had to make the first move, slowly walking towards her he reaches for her and she is surprised to feel his hands on her arms, looking up rika is violet eyes stare right smack into a pair of hazel ones.

"W-what are you?"

Before she could do or say any thing his arms wrapped around her, she knew that in that moment takato should be on the ground with a black eye or bloody nose, that how ever was not happening, frowning she realized that she was allowing him to hug her and was enjoying it. With out realizing it her arms wrapped around him and she felt tears running down her face, he was right and she hated him for it. Takato was surprised that she had not punched him in the face or for that matter completely beat him up, he smiled it seem that rika was allowing him to witness one of her weak moments.

After that, things had changed for the two of them.

XXXXXX (END FLASH BACK) XXXXXXX

Renamon smiled, this was the first time that rika had actually brought up the subject of her feelings towards the goggle head she knew that takato had managed to reach rika is heart, the goggle head was always there for them in one way or another. Rika had seen that as had she, takato was one of a kind boy he cared about his friends and would risk his life for them with out a question. They had seen that first hand when he had turned into gallantmon and faced off against beelzemon, he had risked his life for them on that instance and had showed how great his heart was when he spared the digimon is life.

She didn't know what had brought up there little conversation, but she was glad that rika was beginning to open up regarding her feelings for the goggle head boy. The girl could be surprisingly difficult when it came to talking about the boy; even before he had sacrificed himself for them, rika would refuse to talk to any one about him. She guessed it was because she wanted them to remain unchanged, aside from that, kasu and kenta would have made her life an unwanted nightmare, not to mention the fact that ryo still had a thing for her.

Now that tamer could be persistent. Rika would never admit to it but she had begun to like the goggle head as more than a friend. Renamon could feel it, every time they bio-merged rika is feelings and thoughts would be laid out before her in the open, that is why she had called gallantmon crimson mode beautiful when he had flow off to battle the hoar of parasimon. To be fair he had also taken her back, it had been there when she had realized that there was more to the digimon, there was no way, he would be able to change into such a powerful and majestic digimon if he was as simple minded as he claimed to be.

Renamon was about to comment on that when a light coming from behind them cut her off, it was galiant, he was glowing, both digimon and tamer turned to face him and saw his body beginning to dissolve into bits of data.

"Galiant!"

Renamon screamed and just as she was about to rush to his side she felt rika is hand on her tail, turning to face her tamer she saw rika holding on to her tail preventing her from rushing towards him.

"LET ME GO!"

"I can't we don't know what's happening to him, if I let you go then"

"I don't care, let me go!"

"NO! I WONT LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST HIM!"

"I DON'T CARE, I WOULD WRATER DIE THEN LIVE WITH OUT MY MATE!"

Rika is hands dropped the digimon is tail, but renamon didn't rush towards galiant, she knew what she had said and could see rika is reaction to the news, rika is mind was reeling. Mate, renamon had called him his mate, she didn't even know renamon like guimon, how was this possible.

"W-what do you mean mate?"

"I was curious"

"Curious?"

"Your attitude towards takato, I was curious as to what had attracted you to him"

"So you played around with guimon is that it!?"

"At the beginning, but I"

"Did you played around with merger?! What did you do while I was away!? Tell me!"

She couldn't help but wince at the tone her tamer had used, and renamon couldn't blame her, she had a right to be concern, her behavior had been less than normal ever since they had been taking care of merger but she had never crossed the line, it seem rika was not as sure. Renamon was about to speak when a flash of light behind them brought them back to reality, the two turned towards the disturbance and frowned when they saw guimon unconscious on the ground.

"Rika I"

"Go to him"

Before rika could say another word renamon had vanished and re-appeared beside her mate, she couldn't hold back the tears that flowed trough her eyes as she held him in her arms, he was back guimon was here with her.

"I missed you"

She spoke and held his head closed to her chest, she didn't want to let him go, rika couldn't believe what she had seen, renamon was crying for the digimon, she cared for him, she could see it in her tear streaked eyes, renamon was in truly in love with guimon, just as she was in love with takato. She smiled at finally being able to admit just how much she cared for the goggle head and just as she realized that he d-arc began to glow and change.

It had began to morph and change into some kind of gauntlet, it almost covered all of rika is forearm, then as soon as It finished changed the glow stopped and rika just stared at it. The thing seem to be giving only static, she pressed one of the top buttons and smiled when she saw renamon is data appear and noticed that the thing had made two sections. One belonging to renamon and the other to Guimon, unfortunately for her it didn't give her any data on takato. She smiled remembered that guimon was a digimon that shouldn't have existed but had managed to become real despite the hazard it brought to the world.

Pushing a few other buttons she was surprised to find a subsection with a logo that looked surprisingly similar to a pair of goggles, selecting it she tried to open it but it failed. Cursing she threw the D-arc to the ground and cursed, all of her leads were beginning to seem like dead ends, but just as she was about to turn around and walk towards renamon and guimon the thing beeped once and began to glow, turning towards it she saw it change and become something else.

Instead of the gauntlet it had changed into something else, it seem that the gauntlet shape was just a shell.

"R-renamon?"

Renamon walked towards her with guimon on her arm, she looked at were her tamer was pointing and saw the strange device, it looked like a d-arc but it was unlike any she had ever seen.

"I know…but I have never"

Instead of its normal oval shape It now had a rectangular one, reaching for it she saw that it was in the shape of a case like thing and had two loops coming from underneath it. Pressing one of the side buttons both the loops and the case opened, one side of the rectangle had a screen and the other had a hell of a lot of buttons on it.

"What do you think renamon?"

"It's a D-arc but one I have never seen before"

"Should I put it on?"

"I supposed so, it is yours after all"

Taking a deep breath, she places the device on top of her forearm and the two loops immediately close off, as soon as it finishes fitting in the screen lights up and a smiling goggle head appears.

"Well that was interesting"

"T-takato?"

XXX (THE OTHERS) XXX

Ryo looked at his friend and smiled, they seem to be getting right into there usual habits, Henry was asking terriermon how he had been and while the two talked and catch up on how things were in there respective lives he could see the small imp is gaze looking at him with uncertainty.

He knew that the little imp had seen the battle between himself and kerubimon, but now he was beginning to wonder just what exactly the imp had picked up from such battle, had he seen the little conversation he had. Or had be simply been curious as to why he had been able to stand up to a digimon of such power, what ever it was ryo knew that he had to be careful in what he did; his actions would have to be more controlled and carefully thought out. He didn't want to be discovered before he could get to rika.

"Is something wrong impmon?"

Jeri katou is voice made the little imp jump in surprise, he had been too focused on thoughts about the so call digimon king he had not seen the concern on the girl to the right of him. After the whole battle and reunion they had decided to take a break and rest for the day, now sitting around a camp fire impmon had finally been able to think trough what he had witness. What he had come up did not make sense, takato had stoop up against a powerful digimon on his own, hell he had taken him down when he was in his mega form, not only that; he had taken him on while he had the strength of two mega and two ultimate.

The answer as to how the goggle head had done such a feat was plain and simple, he was to deam strong, so was his mega form and guimon and while ryo was strong he was no way near takato is level, so how had he managed to fend off such a powerful digimon? It didn't add up. Glancing at the girl beside him he smiles and tries to reassure her that he is fine, that every thing is okay, but some how he knows that he can lie to her, they have history after all. Instead, he looks away from her and his mouth moves with out his permission.

"I don't like ryo"

With that said, he walks away from the light of the fire and into the darkness of the night, he is not a creature of warmth and light; he is darkness after all. He doesn't need to explain his words to them, not to any one and yet he cannot help but feel a bit of guilt in the back of his mind. Guilt at having to return to the way he once was, guilt at worrying the girl that only cares, and guilt at knowing that before this whole mess is done he will hurt them all even more, he has too because if his assumptions are true then he needs to protected them from the digimon king.

"Jeri what was that about?"

"I don't know but I think we better leave him alone for now"

"We should focus on finding rika"

Terriermon piped in and Henry frowned, he wanted to make sure that every one was okay, but his digimon partner was right they needed to figure out a way to find rika before the so call messengers did, the way impmon and ryo were acting was worrying him. They were concern about something and something told him that it had something to do with the fight ryo have been in; these messengers had to be the real deal, which meant they had to watch out for extremely powerful digimon, digimon that can even face off against ryo in his mega form.

"Any ideas Henry?"

"We go see Zhuqiaomon"

CONTINUED…………………………


End file.
